Quand les sentiments se révèlent
by Glasgow
Summary: Suite à un petit incident, Watson est enfin fixé sur les sentiments de son compagnon. Fluffy! Holmes/Watson


Etant actuellement en veine d'inspiration (ça doit être parce que la sortie du film approche^^) je me permets de vous offrir un nouvel OS.  
>L'idée m'est venu lors de la lecture d'une scène bien particulière de "La maison de Soie", un pastiche holmsien tout à fait savoureux que je suis en train de dévorer :)<p>

Comme il s'agit certainement là de ma dernière fic de l'année, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin d'année et un très bon réveillon ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

J'étais allongé sur le canapé, chacune de mes inspirations provoquant une douleur sourde dans mon abdomen, et pourtant je n'aurais pu être plus heureux.

Assis à même le sol près de moi, Holmes me couvait du regard comme on surveille le lait sur le feu. Au début j'avais été gêné à le voir me fixer ainsi, mais je me prenais peu à peu à l'apprécier désormais. Et pour le rassurer je m'employais, entre deux gorgées de cognac revigorantes, à lui adresser un sourire sincère.

« Allez-vous bien Watson ? me demanda-t-il pour au moins la vingtième fois depuis notre retour ici.

- Parfaitement, lâchai-je doucement. »

Et c'était la vérité. Certes respirer m'était un peu malaisé, mais la souffrance n'était rien en comparaison du plaisir éprouvé depuis que j'avais reçu cette blessure environ deux heures plus tôt.

Mon compagnon et moi-même étions alors à la poursuivre d'un voleur des plus habiles dans l'un des coins les plus sales de Londres lorsque notre coquin, sans crier gare, avait surgit devant nous, brandissant un couteau à la lame brillant étrangement au clair de lune. Tout se passa alors très vite et mes souvenirs quant à l'enchaînement des évènements étaient pour le moins flous. Il bondit sur moi et je ressentis une sensation de brûlure terrible au flanc droit. Tandis que je m'effondrai, Holmes décocha un crochet à notre homme, qui eut tôt fait de me rejoindre, sonné, sur la terre battue de cette ruelle déserte. Encore un ou deux coups parfaitement dosés et Holmes, assuré que ce diable d'homme ne représentait plus une menace, me rejoignit, s'agenouillant près de moi, m'aidait à me redresser légèrement. Un instant la panique s'emparât de moi en découvrant le sang qui tachait ma veste.

« Watson, pour l'amour du ciel…, gémit le détective. »

Jamais jusque-là, même au plus fort de notre intimité, je ne l'avais entendu utiliser un ton aussi… intense. Je pouvais de surcroît lire la peur dans ses yeux, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Mesurant ses gestes pour ne pas m'affliger davantage, il défit ma veste, mon veston puis ma chemise, exposant mon ventre à la morsure du vent glacial, ce qui m'arracha un frisson intense. Nous pûmes alors constater avec soulagement que la blessure, quoi que douloureuse et saignant abondamment, n'était guère sérieuse. Les côtes avaient heureusement dévié le couteau, empêchant la lame de s'enfoncer trop profondément, épargnant du même coup les organes.

Rassuré, Holmes m'aida à me lever, tandis que j'étouffai un gémissement pour ne pas l'affecter plus que nécessaire. Il retira ensuite sa veste pour la déposer sur mes épaules. Quelques bobbies arrivant sur ces entrefaites, nous leur abandonnâmes le criminel retord et nous mîmes en quête d'un fiacre, mon ami me soutenant pour marcher tout du long.

Et me voici désormais en sécurité dans notre salon. Une fois soigneusement nettoyée, je décidai que ma blessure n'aurait guère besoin de suture et saurait se contenter d'un bon pansement. Il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour en venir à bout, assisté de mon compagnon, qui semblait bien décidé à ne plus me laisser seul un instant.

A présent que je reprenais tranquillement mes esprits passé le choc initial, près de moi Holmes tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette et quand nos regards se croisaient, je lisais chez lui un mélange intéressant fait tout à la fois d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

« Vous m'avez fait un belle frayeur, dit-il en cherchant ma main, qu'il serra tendrement dans la sienne. Normalement c'est plutôt moi qui dois être blessé. Je préfère en tout cas quand cela se passe ainsi, votre vie m'est bien trop précieuse. »

Mon sourire grandit davantage tandis que je lui faisais signe de s'asseoir tout à côté de moi sur le sofa. D'autorité je me blottis alors dans ses bras.

« Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est rien de grave, répétai-je une nouvelle fois. Plus de peur que de mal finalement.

- C'est heureux. Que pourrais-je donc faire sans vous s'il vous arrivait malheur ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête puis me décidai à exprimer enfin ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Sherlock, croyez-le ou non, je remercie cet homme pour son agression.

- Auriez-vous reçu un coup sur la tête en plus du reste pour tenir de tels propos ?

- Je ne parle de la blessure en elle-même, mais plutôt de votre attitude ensuite. »

Relevant le visage, j'observais ses réactions pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que je tentais d'exprimer.

« Vous avez pris soin de moi, expliquai-je tranquillement. C'est la première fois que vous me témoignez ainsi votre attachement. »

Cette fois encore mes mots semblèrent n'avoir guère de portée sur lui, mais j'avais dit exactement ce que je voulais. Holmes et moi formions un couples des plus atypiques et souvent je pensais que lui s'accommodait à ma présence simplement par facilité au regard de ce que je pouvais lui apporter, mais que ses sentiments étaient en revanche parfaitement étrangers à l'équation.

Mais ce soir, dans cette situation extrême, et qui aurait pu s'avérer plus dangereuse encore, il avait enfin prouvé qu'il tenait à moi. Son visage apeuré au moment du drame en était la meilleure des preuves. Il avait eu peur pour moi, avait craint de me perdre. Rien n'aurait pu mieux contribuer à exprimer ses sentiments à mon égard. Et tant pis si à présent mes propos lui semblaient nébuleux.

« Peu importe, dis-je finalement. Merci d'avoir ainsi pris soin de moi. »

Il hocha la tête et j'attirai finalement son visage au plus près du mien, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes. C'était si bon de l'avoir ainsi à mes côtés, et de savoir surtout que malgré sa nature bien peu démonstrative, je comptais réellement pour lui. Cela valait toutes les blessures du monde. Et secrètement je me prenais à bénir mon agresseur.

THE END.


End file.
